


Ephemeral Sails

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all cases are resolved to Homes' satisfaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ephemeral Sails

**Author's Note:**

> Written for JWP #8: The Ballad of Reading Gaol.
> 
> Warnings: Again, this prompt wanted more time and attention than I could give it today. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a huge rush. You have been warned.

Although my friend, Sherlock Holmes, has talents and energies that often seem greater than human, he is in the end just a man, and fallible. Try as he might, work tirelessly as he does, there are some cases he simply cannot solve. That is hard enough for him to accept. Worse yet are those instances when he feels certain that the wrong person has been found guilty of the crime, either in the court of public opinion or in the more official court of law.  
  
For it is law that sometimes prevails, rather than justice. Sometimes the innocent suffer and the guilty go unremarked. And sometimes there simply are no answers to be found.  
  
On occasions such as those, it is no marvel to me that Holmes sinks into one of his dark depressions, where he scarcely moves for days on end, staring vacantly at the floor, or the walls, or the little patch of sky visible from our sitting-room window. The true wonder is that he manages not to have more of them, and that he overcomes them as well as he does. For I know he never forgets an injustice, or forgives himself for failing to prevent one.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 8, 2015


End file.
